fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Wendy
'''Wendy '''is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Pancakeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Maple Mountain Loves: Shrimp Hates: Dressing up At the bottom of Maple Mountain you can find the Greasy Gear Garage. It is owned and operated by Wendy. The winding mountain roads cause many accidents, which leaves Wendy with a lot of work. Although she can fix just about any car, Wendy’s expertise lies in motorcycles. When a repair is needed, Rico and Akari’s garage of choice is the Greasy Gear. Appearance Wendy has long, reddish-brown hair tied in a ponytail and sports blue-trimmed glasses. She wears a blue shirt with gears printed on it. She has black pants, maroon shoes, and black gloves. She also has a maroon belt with a hammer and wrench secured in it. Orders Papa's Pancakeria *French Toast *Cinnamon *French Toast *Cinnamon *3 Bananas *Blueberry Syrup *Drink: **Large Decaf with Sugar Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Rare Patty *Swiss Cheese *Bottom Bun *Swiss Cheese *Rare Patty *Bacon *Awesome Sauce *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *4 Wasabi Wings *4 Wasabi Shrimps *4 Green Peppers *4 Celery *Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog on a Regular Bun *Chili *Onions *Cheese *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Purple Burple **Small Red Hot Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1: **Red Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Crushed Candy Canes (Chocolate Chips in other holidays) **Candy Present (No other toppings in other holidays) **Tree Cookie (Cherry in other holidays) **Candy Present (No other toppings in other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **Green Frosting (Red Frosting in other holidays) **Santa Cookie Drizzle (Chocolate Drizzle in other holidays) **Candy Present (No other toppings in other holidays) **Tree Cookie (Cherry in other holidays) **Candy Present (No other toppings in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Blueberries *Purple Burple Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *Tropical Charms *Cherry, Waffle Cone Wedge, Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Macaroni *Rico's Chili (Creamy Alfredo Sauce in other holidays) *Cheddar Cheese (No other toppings in other holidays) *Grated Mozzarella *5 Shrimps *4 Onions *Garlic Breadstick Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Blueberries *Pink Lemonade Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Syrup *Sprinkles *Gummy Worm, Cherry, Gummy Worm Papa's Donuteria *Blueberry French Cruller with Blueberry Custard **Sky Blue Icing **Rasberry Bark *Regular Egg with Marshmallow Cheeps Cream (Roll with Lemon Chiffon in other holidays) **Vanilla Icing **Pink Lemonade Drizzle (Dreamsicle Drizzle in other holidays) *Blueberry French Cruller with Whipped Cream **Lavender Icing (Strawberry in other holidays) **Blue Moon Drizzle **Jelly Beans (Cosmic Coconut in other holidays) Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Wasabi Shrimp *4 Wasabi Hog Wings *4 Celeries (left) *4 Green Peppers (right) *Ranch Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Colby Jack cheeses (left) *6 Spinaches (left) *6 Asiago cheeses (right) *4 Green peppers (left) *Light baked *4 slices Papa's Cheeseria * Barmbrack Bread (Pretzel Bread in other holidays) * Sage Derby Cheese (Provolone Cheese in other holidays) * Sliced Ham * Fajita Peppers * Shredded Lettuce * Irish Parsley Sauce (Honey Mustard in other holidays) * Well-done * Sweet Potato Wedges * Nacho Cheese * Rico's Chili Unlockable toppings along with her *In Pancakeria, she is unlocked with French Toast. *In Wingeria and Wingeria HD, she is unlocked with Wasabi Sauce. *In Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Tree Cookie. *In Pastaria, she is unlocked with Cheddar Cheese. *In Freezeria To Go!, she is unlcoked with Blueberry Topping. *In Donuteria, she is unlocked with Blueberry Custard. *In Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Sage Derby Cheese. Ranks required to unlock her * Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 4 * Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank * Papa's Wingeria: Rank * Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank * Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank * Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank * Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank * Papa's Pastaria: Rank * Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank * Papa's Donuteria: Rank * Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank * Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 60 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 57 Papa's Next Chefs *2012- She lost to Utah in the first round. She did earn enough votes to finish in 3rd place with Matt in the Blueberry Division. *2013- She earned more votes than Edna but lost to Willow in the Division Finals. She did earn enough votes to finish in 2nd place with Allan in the Fizzo Division. Trivia *In her Flipdeck, she is fixing Roy's car and in the background there is Willow/James' car. *She has the longest hair of any customer. *Wendy is the last Pancakeria local to have a flipdeck. Order Tickets Wendy's_Pancakeria_Order.png|Wendy's Pancakeria Order Gallery Wendy.jpg Wendy1.png|Wendy when she isn't a Star Customer Wendy.png ASDF.jpg|Wendy Thumbs Up!!! wendy 2nd place!.png Papa's Pancakeria 2.png|Wendy's perfect order in Pancakeria Perfect Breakfast for Wendy.png Poor Wendy.png|Now what is this?! unlocking wendy.png|New Customer... WENDY!!! PerfectWendy.png|Wendy's perfect order in Pastaria. Evil Breakfast.jpg|A pile of French Toasts for Wendy. Perfect Pasta for Wendy.png A Doggeria 17.PNG Papa's dounteria costumers.PNG|Xolo chatting with Wendy Greg 4.jpg|Perfect donuts for Greg and Wendy. Screen shot 2014-09-22 at 20.29.40.png|Wendy playing Steak And Jake Screen shot 2014-09-30 at 20.19.00.png Screen shot 2014-09-30 at 20.18.54.png Wendyperfect.png|Wendy likes her perfect wings. Poor Wendy 2.png|A raw hot dog? C'mon, you can do better than this. Bandicam 2015-04-05 11-40-09-642.jpg|Wendy Ordering Pancakes. IMG_18062015_184742.png|Wendy is not happy with this huge plate of food Fan Art ChibiMaker wendy.jpg|Wendy Chibi maker wen.jpg|Made by Kspoppy Wendyallan.by WafflesFana!.jpg|By WafflesFana! Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pancakeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:W Characters